Hermione And Jack
by Master Riku Artist
Summary: Hermione and Jack are having Flashbacks! Jack's not as normal as he seems either. There is something strange about the fact that he keeps getting these feelings... could it be? Naw... not Voldamort. Read and find out.
1. The Same Memory

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**The Same Memory**_

_Darkness slowly covered England and brought a cold blanket of white. It covered homes, cars, and even covered a Wizarding School. The magic covering the school was powerful, but here weather can't even stop. This school was for young wizards to spread their wings and learn amazing new things, things that only Hogwarts could teach. Yes, the school was called Hogwarts, it was a funny name. In this school everyone was asleep. _

_Snores and dying crackling fires were the only things heard in this school. The Gryffindor common room was still filled with feint light and shadows. This room was unlike the other common rooms that where put out in darkness. There was no sound heard, except the occasional noise of the dying fire trying to stay alive or maybe the sight of the snow pounding softly on the window. The silent room seemed quite eerie. It seemed to be empty all but for two people._

_One of the occupants was a girl. She had bushy, uncombed, brown hair and eyes that were also brown and beautiful. She looked young around the age of 11. She was sitting down in a chair, her mind on focused on her book and not on her surroundings. The other occupant was a boy. He had blue hair that moved, like the ocean waves and eyes that were like light blue flames. He looked about the same age as the girl, 11. _

_The brown-eyed girl held the book closer, but she didn't turn the pages, nor did her eyes move as to read it. The blue haired boy was staring at her. He looked at her curiously, and also at her eyes. He now realized that she felt the eyes on her back. She turned her head slowly, as he looked away. He sank into the dark corner trying to have her not notice him. She turned back to her book._

_Minutes had past. Hours had past. The time slowly moved, it became completely dark, the fire had died away and the snow had stopped pounding on the window. The boy stood up, noticing now how dark it was. He rubbed his eyes quietly, rubbing away tiredness. The girl stood slowly. Putting her book, Hogwarts: A History, away safely in her book bag. Their eyes connected. They stared into each other's eyes. And quietly walked towards each other…_

A boy woke up in his bed. This boy kept his eyes closed, holding on to every part of his dream. He looked like the boy from the dream, though much older in years. He was now in his fifth year. He was treasuring every moment of that beautiful dream as long as he could. He wondered how it ended, but only briefly. He spent a few minutes thinking about it, and then he decided to get dressed and go down to the Great Hall.

He slowly pulled himself from his bed. He picked up a smell that was like bad eggs. This was surely what had woken him up. He covered his nose not wanting to take in more then he should in the first place, and looked around. He saw four, four-poster beds and saw that each one of the boys that slept in them was covering their noses in disgust. They quickly picked up their things trying to get out quickly.

Jack was last out of the room. He pulled on his robes, picked his books up into his bag and threw them in. He hurried out of the room pointing his wand at the room and said, "Scourgify" And the smell began to ooze away. "That's better…" He said, smelling wood pine and freshly cutgrass, which smells better if you don't have to mow it. His eyes looked around the room, please at the spell he used.

A girl woke up in the dormitory. She opened her eyes at once and looked around. She saw the clock beeping quietly. The dream was still ringing in her memory. She put her hand on top of the sleep button; it seemed to stop the clock. On the blinking red lights you could read, 11:00 a.m. This was the girl from the dream, surely. Her hair was longer and if possible even bushier. She stood up and picked up her things. She looked around the room after hearing load, and some obnoxious giggling.

Some girls were giggling loudly Hermione only caught words like, "OOhhh Krum!" and "He's so handsome, oohhh." She looked in a mirror, bed hair; she quickly picked up the brush on her bed side table. She started to think about the dream she had just had. She dreamt about a boy... he had looked a lot like Victor.

_It had to be..._

"I find it funny," A girl said loudly, plainly wanting Hermione to hear, "that Hermione thinks she had a chance with Victor Krum!" The girl had just seen Hermione awake and decided to make a beeline for her.

"Stop being so rude Eli. Hermione is great, she may have a crush on him, but that doesn't give you the right to be mean." Ginny retorted angrily.

Hermione didn't look at them. She was happy that Ginny was sticking up for her, but thought that she might have accidentally insulted her.

"Did you see his brother in the school?" Lavender asked, ignoring the conversation that had interrupted her gossiping. She hated being stopped in-between her daily rumors.

"Yes, I did," Katie Bell replied interestedly, "very handsome." Hermione thought about the conversation the girls were having.

"Victor Krum's brother?" She asked herself aloud. "I'm sure Victor would have told me if he had a brother." She said aloud.

Hermione put on her robes then she attempted to tame her bushy hair in the mirror again. When she failed, as she knew she would, she collected her books and put them in her bag. She walked down stairs, picking up her bag on the way, trying to ignore the gossiping girls.

Eli saw here walking down and called after her, "Don't think you have a chance with him!"

Jack walked down the steps. His eyes looked around, and stared out the window. It wasn't snowing; it was a bright, sunshine morning. He stared toward a fire. It had been made again. _Again?_ He thought. I_t was a dream!_

Jack heard people behind them. Jack's looked round. Some giggling girls walked by him. They seemed to like that he wore unmistakable signs that he was related to Victor Krum; He was handsome, he was also a good quiddutch player and he looked almost exactly like him besides the hair and eyes.

Hermione walked into the common room, but suddenly jumped backwards. The boy she saw in her dream was standing before her! _He looked different in the dream_… Hermione thought. He _was younger then…and…his eyes…_ She realized. He turned around and was suddenly stunted, Hermione stood in front of him. _He is so handsome… like Victor. _Hermione thought. His red eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he watched her stop.

_She's beautiful..._ He thought._ Just like the dream._

He and Hermione looked at their feet. Both of them thought it would be weird if they said they had a dream about each other. Jack lifted his head up and opened his mouth, but Hermione spoke first.

"Hello...," she said quietly, still staring at the floor.

"Hello." He replied politely.

"W-would you want to go down to lunch together?" She asked tenderly.

Jack nodded and said, "Yeah, that would be... great…"

Hello! I hope you enjoy this. If I have any spelling mistakes please write me. I would like to say I've checked it thoroughly, but it might have one this old computer missed. I will put down here some things people have been asking about.

Q: Is Jack's hair really blue?

A: Yes, I'd like to tell you how this happened, but at the moment, yes it is naturally blue.

Q: What with this thing in the beginning?

A: Well, that's a dream. Or memory, I haven't decided, but if Hermione saw it to probably a memory.

Q: He's related to Victor Krum?!

A: Yup, he's related to him. I can't describe him very well even though he's my character. But he looks like Victor a lot. I'd say almost like twins, but for the eyes and hair.

Q: His eyes are red and blue?

A: In the dream their blue, but we'll get to that later. Red is his natural color.


	2. Playing With Hearts

_**Playing With Hearts**_

It was a quiet Saturday, no classes, or new homework. People were already planning their holidays. But Jack and Hermione were walking down the corridor to the Great Hall; bags full of books, quills, and ink. They were close to each other, blushing red hot. Hermione was blushing hardest. Jack felt strange even though it was a good strange, he wished it would stop.

They were looking forward, obviously too shy to begin a conversation. Their hands clasped and then it was silent for a while, they had stopped walking, well, at least when they got near the Great Hall. Hermione heard a loud person behind her. She quickly let go of Jack's hand in surprise and both of them turned to see who it was.

"Yo, Hermione, wait up, Hermione!" Ron yelled, as Hermione barred her face in her hands, she was utterly embarrassed. The boy was running up to her, shouting her name louder then he could have needed to.

Ron was a really tall and lanky kid. He was skinny and could have fit in a small sized closet. He also had fiery, red hair, just like his five brother's, only sister, and his father. Ron wore a pair of jeans and a black shirt to go with his robes. He wore buckle shoes, with a leather strap over the top, to keep his feet from slipping, because they were entirely too big for him. He had freckles all over his face, except behind the ears. He also wore an excited, scared expression.

"Ron, don't yell, like an idiot! I'm standing right in front of you." She said quietly, saying the last sentence though her hands, it sounded muffled.

Ron, ignoring the insult **and** Jack, spoke directly towards Hermione and very quickly, "It's, Umbridge, she's causing big trouble at the gate! She's doing something really big in front of the whole school!"

"Oh, no, I guess we better go see… " She said, her voice trailing off as she looked towards Jack.

"I'll see you later, right?" She said, unsure.

"Yeah, tomorrow in Charms, back row." He replied, as Hermione ran off alone, looking quite happy and carefree. Ron had already gone ahead, most likely to excited to wait.

Jack looked back toward the Great Hall. He and Hermione were almost there. They most likely would have talked about classes or what grades they got last year. Hermione would think that Jack was a bigheaded idiot if he mentioned that he got all Outstanding in all his classes.

"Hmmmmm, most likely had all O's too." He said aloud, to himself.

"Who got all O's?" A loud, sneer voice asked. "Surly you're not talking about poor, ugly Weasel Bee."

Jack turned around surprised, his wand out. He was pointing it straight at Draco Malfoy's chest. Draco was a nasty Syltherian; he was known to be rich and could almost get out of trouble like Harry Potter. Draco was a rather small boy, he had blonde hair and had a sneer pasted on his face most of the time. He wore black pants that reached down to his ankles; he also wore a green shirt. He also was dumb, passed less of his classes each year.

As he had guessed, Draco was not alone, and everyone else was wearing the same thing, but for Pansy who wore a skirt and a tank top that was almost covered by her robes. Draco seemed to be the only one sneering and yelling across the hall, though. Draco Malfoy, it seemed was followed by his posy: They were Pansy Parkinson, Crab Vincent, Gregory Goyle, and the other Syltherian such as: Michael Corner, and Theodore (His last name escapes me).

"Oh, crap." Jack said, cursing and putting his wand away, "It's you and your gang."

Draco laughed, and everyone else followed suit. Though everyone had different kinds of laughter, Pansy sort of… screamed, while Goyle and Crab just guffford stupidly. The other two tried to sneer just like Malfoy, but not as well, they sounded like dieing dogs.

"Did you hear that? He thinks he's smart." Draco said though laughter, "So Jack, when did you and Granger get together?"

Pansy laughed and yelled harder behind Draco after the last statement. "Oh dumb Krum, I don't like your taste. Granger, pfft," She said, huffing in disgust.

Jack ignored them and continued to walk towards the direction Hermione and Ron had ran in earlier. Not at all hungry anymore. He followed Ron and Hermione though he knew they were at the stairs where the entertry to the Magical Creature's Teacher's Hut and the Green Houses were.

He knew that Draco's posy was following his every move. He could tell that they were following him because Goyle and Crab were tripping over their robes and stumbling to stay with the others. Jack chuckled and stopped where there was a crowd. Jack looked around searching for Hermione, and there she was petrified and covering her mouth with one of her hands in plain horror. A small figure was on the ground were Hermione looked. It was weeping hysterically. In its right hand held a large bottle of Cherie in its hands.

Jack walked up to Hermione, as he did so he put his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered and looked up, surprised. She stared at him and looked back at the small figure.

"It's Trelawney." She said softly, Hermione was crying. She looked at one of the Patil twins crying with Lavender Brown. The only two people, it seemed, in the whole school to actually make an effort in Divination besides Jack.

"Where did that boy go?" He asked.

"Who? Oh, Ron. Looking for Harry…" She shuddered again.

Don't worry Hermione; Dumbledore will stop Umbridge and everything." He said, trying to comport Hermione.

"No, it's not that… she's a fraud and an old hag, but…" Hermione said fiercely, faltering.

"Then-?" Jack began, but Hermione shushed him waving her hand. Umbridge was talking, Hermione's resolve was less. She really badly wanted to go up their and hurt Umbridge, even her hatred toward the Divination Teacher had softened in the face of the old toad. Hermione looked at Jack.

"I just hate that old, fat ugly toad." She sighed, as Umbridge talked loudly and the posy behind them snickered, trying to hide fits of laugher. Pansy was obviously having the hardest time out of all.

The poor, lone figure on the floor cried out loudly, Dumbledore had shown his face to Umbridge. He had also brought in a, "HALF-BREED!" Umbridge yelled, in a way that showed that she could not have approved before. She saw the beautiful centaur that Dumbledore had brought for a replacement teacher.

Flitwick and McGonagall walked by, carrying Sibyl Trelawney. The poor sad figure was muttering curses under her breath; some seemed to be so bad that McGonagall scolded Trelawney, though she looked like she did it halfheartedly. She also had a look that she would have liked to yell and curse Umbridge as well, but thought better of it. And it was a good thing to because she might have been sacked.

"And Umbridge deserves every word and more!" Hermione said, approving every insult the old teacher said. She looked at the new Divination Teacher, which Dumbledore brought in, "Oh… it's a… centaur."

"What? Oh, those mythical creatures. They are both human and horse. The head is human and the neck down and back is all horse." Jack said automatically, as if he were just asked to define it.

Hermione beamed at him, "Y-you actually pay attention in class?" She asked.

"Yeah, all O's in my grades last year." He replied.

Hermione looked mad and energetic, "Oh… I had one that I didn't get an O in…"

"Which one was that?" He asked, "I know it wasn't Ancient Ruins. You're the best in that class." He said, saying this as though it were fact.

"You're also in that class?" She asked surprised, blushing with the flattery.

"Yeah, all of them, well, you stayed in most of them… but for Divination." He stopped, then added, "I hated that class. Now that she's gone it can only be an improvement."

Jack looked around, he saw a tall boy, with messy black hair, his large emerald eyes staring down upon the horrifying scene. He looked at Umbridge, with a surprised look. The look he gave her was one like that he couldn't believe that even she could go this low. Jack had the feeling this wasn't the end of her evil.

A loud voice called to Hermione. Ron ran up, he sounded both happy and disgusted. He hated that old bat of a teacher, Jack could tell. He made-up fake dreams and tried his best to fail it all. Sibyl said the same thing to Jack that she said to Hermione, but he wasn't sensitive like her. He stuck to it, and was the best in the class. He showed her up. He was even better then both Patil and Lavender.

"I couldn't find Harry. But, did you see that? Umbridge had totally..." Ron looked at Jack and Hermione together. Hermione had felt the tension at once, Ron was admitting it.

"See you around… Jack." She said walking away leaving Ron without another word.

_She's even skipping!_ Ron thought angrily, watching Hermione go. _Jack? What kind of a name is JACK?_

Jack looked at Hermione go, then made to go toward the common room, but Ron was in the way. Ron looked, strangely, concerned and, not so different, angry. His red hair was moving back and forth, just like fire.

"Stay away from Hermione!" Ron said sternly.

"Huh? She's fine with me being around." He said quietly, surprised.

"Leave her alone." Ron said again and walked away.

A girl walked by Ron. Ron, being attracted, looked to the way she was headed. She walked to Jack and kissed him on the cheek. Ron was a bit surprised after he saw that. He laughed and walked away. The girl smiled at Jack and started to talk to him. Before Ron was out of hearing range he heard the girl say, "How's it going, Jackie?"

"I'm fine, Lara," Jack said, "How are you?"

Lara looked up at him, guys all around them were staring at her. Lara was very cute and pretty. She had black hair that was so silky it looked like it was a black grass waving lightly in the wind. She had eyes that were dark black, but when she smiled, oh… it was like the sun cutting though the winter. She was a little on the short side, though.

"I'm fine big brother." She said. Her voice was so soft and cute.

"Glad to hear it. But I've told you about kissing me." He said.

"But we're siblings." Lara said in protest, angry and amused.

"Yeah, but what if I had a girlfriend-." He stopped.

"What?" Lara asked concernedly.

"It's Nothing, bye-bye Lara." He said and ran off to the common room; his mind seemed to see Ron making this out into a big story just to get Hermione mad.

Hermione was sitting in the common room, she was writing an essay for Snape on Polyjuice Potion. She was looking like she didn't have a care in the world. She had just stopped finishing her essay when Ron unpredictably burst in and tripped on the rug that was sticking, spilling ink all over her finished essay.

"RON YOU-ARE-A-PRAT!" Hermione yelled, she picked up her wand and fixed everything, but for her essay that she threw near the fire. Ginny walked over with an interested look on her face. She had come to see what was going on.

"Was that your essay you were working hours on in the corner, Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me how long it took!" Hermione said huffily to Ginny, though gritted teeth.

"Ron, you are the dumbest thing to walk the Earth." Ginny said, not hearing the insult.

Ron stood-up and took out his wand to fix the rug which was torn. He did so, but caught his robes on fire. Ginny started to laugh and soon began to cry from laughing too much. Ron put a water spell on it, but it left singe marks on the end of his robes.

"I didn't mean to Hermione… I tripped." Ron said apologetically.

"What did you come bursting in here for anyway?" Hermione asked him, calming down.

"Did you guys hear that Jack has a girlfriend?" Ron asked, quietly, but quickly.

"Yeah," Hermione said, blushing. Ginny looked confused, she had said no.

"I wouldn't have thought you would know Hermione." Ron said, his face showed that he had rehearsed this.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped.

"When did you find out that Lara and Jack are going out?" Ron asked, laughing a tiny bit. This was the wrong thing to do.

Hermione looked outraged. She looked at Ron then to Ginny. She grabbed Ron by the neck of his robes and smacked Ron across the head. Ron fell to the floor; he was holding his cheek, which was bleeding. Hermione stormed from the common room. She could hear Ginny giving Ron a back-bogie hex. Ginny obviously thought Ron deserved it for some reason to make Hermione smack him.

Hermione stomped down the corridor. She was so mad at Ron. Even if it were true she wouldn't want to have known. She saw Jack walking down the way she was going. She found it odd that she could see him. It was pitch dark out, and the corridors were black and most kids couldn't see a thing.

Jack pulled out his wand and lit it. He gave out a yelp of surprise as he saw Hermione's mad face suddenly appear from his wands tip. As he tried to stand, Hermione helped him, and when he was up. Hermione smacked him again, he fell back down.

"HOW IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD COULD YOU GO OUT WITH LARA, SHE'S UGLY!" She screamed at Jack. Jack looked insulted.

Q: I don't get this at all. This is a strange chapter. Why would he be dating her?

A: Sorry can't answer that question, but I can say that I was brain dead that day.


	3. Sibling Laughter

_**Sibling Laughter**_

"What!" Jack protested, not more out of anger, but shock. "What are you talking about?" Jack said, looking at Hermione pleadingly and in shock.

"How can you and Lara be going out? That's insane, she's an ugly-! "Hermione started, anger ebbing away, since she slapped him hard. But Jack interrupted.

"She's not ugly, stop calling her that. She's my sister!" He said, warningly and understanding.

"HA! Lara Eva Englson! She has a different last name!" She yelled in exasperation.

"Alright, alright she my… she's half-sister. But... yea, my mom divorced my dad, and then she remarried to Frank Englson."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically for a moment, but started to clench her fist. She couldn't believe it! It all seemed like lies, all pathetic lies. This was so typical, she liked boys that were handsome, but… she always saw them for what they were in the end, Jerks with no feelings: Victor, Michael (Muggle), Jack, and most obnoxious…Ronald.

Jack was rubbing his cheek, where he now felt pain. He was glad that for a few moments, he would not be yelled at. Though he liked her, she could be scary. He looked around and found himself on the floor. And not to let her regain her fury, he spoke first.

"Look, this is not the best place to talk, and anyway, you can just confirm what I said with Lara-…" Jack heard a quiet, but audible cough. It was a fake cough; Jack was thinking who it could be when he turned around.

A squat woman was behind him. She had little pig-like eyes, and looked more like a toad then anything else. She also had a cardigan; it was ugly, just like her and her dress. She was a woman who loved to hurt people. Many people said she was like a Ministry Death Eater, though no one said it in hearing distance to her.

"What is with all this noise so late?" She said, smiling evilly.

Jack looked back at Hermione, who had crossed her arms and looking at Umbridge in disgust. He knew she wasn't going to say anything to her, so he thought he should at least.

"Nothing… Mrs. Umbridge… just off to my common room, to go to sleep. "He said, bravely looking her in the eye. Though he hated her, he spoke politely. Hermione looked at both of them with disgust. She could never be polite to an old toad.

"Oh, were you? I can't put you in detention… yet. So go before the curfew Mr. Kr-, err, Englson, Mrs. Granger." She said quite nicely, though with a tone of regret.

He had to steer Hermione out of sight, before Umbridge was covered in the shadows, Jack picked his wand up and pocketed it. Hermione was looking revolted, and she started to walk on her own, looking at his calm face and slowly, becoming calm also.

It was quiet, yet, eerie. Hermione wanted to keep talking, though. And as he suspected she was, she spoke to break the silence.

"So," she started, "how long?" She was a bit tired, but wanted to continue.

"Long?" He replied dazed and not paying attention.

"Have you been... going out…?"

"_Bloody Hell…"_ Jack thought

Jack sighed, "We haven't been going out. I told you, she's my sister. Even Umbridge called me Englson."

They spent a few minutes in silence, as Hermione thought hard to prove that he was in fact, lying about Lara being his sister. He gave the portrait the password and after climbing in and helping Hermione, put her on the chair closest to the fire. It was dimly lit tonight; he started to think about his dream before.

It was an amazing dream; he wished he could have continued it, "_but it seemed so real, too real in fact. What if we had-"_ He heard a quiet gun shot that interrupted his thoughts.

"_Dumb Torte..." _Jack thought.

He went to get Hermione's things. He picked up her essay, it was covered in ink. He pointed his wand at it, and thought, _"Inquilnonous!" _The ink moved off of the page, and he put it on a near by piece of paper. He came back and gave Hermione her stuff.

"S-so… what's her house? Is she a…Syltherian?" Hermione asked, obviously planning something.

"You're not going to kill her. And besides she's a Hufflepuff." He replied.

"I don't like her." Hermione said, leaving the comment about killing her still moving around her head.

"She is not my girlfriend alright! She is my sister!"

Hermione scoffed, but saw the truth in Jack's eyes.

"Okay, maybe she is, but why did Ron say…" She said, but Jack interrupted.

"Ron?" He asked surprised. "Is he the red-headed kid? Isn't he the one who has the problem with me being around you?

"Yup, that's him- wait, wait what was that! I KNEW IT!" She yelled, standing to her feet, and doing furious hand movements with her hands. "THAT DUMB, JELIOUS WEASEL!"

Jack could have sworn that Ron was shaking in bed with fear. Jack looked at her wearingly, _"at least she's not yelling at me…" _He thought happily. His eyes looked around till he saw movements near the dormitory. It was still now, but he could have sworn that someone stood there.

Hermione looked at him. She put her hands down and had a sad face. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She tried again, and failed, once again and an apology came out. "Jack, I'm sorry…" It was sincere.

"Forget it," Jack waved his hand, tiredly. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, do you want to come to my house this Christmas."

Hermione looked at him with awe, and then she started to move her mouth. She looked both: Happy and Enjoyed.

"Are you sure? I mean…would that be alright?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, I'll ask my mum. She would probably say yes if I could get yeh to say yes, you could come."

"That's great! Hmmm…got to throw Ron off…I've wanted to tell him I want to go skating. So, that's okay. I'll get ready."

"Hermione, it's not for three months…"

"So?" She asked, blushing.

She stood and gave him a sweet good-bye. She kissed his cheek, and made him blush. She skipped off to her dormitory; he heard a person jump and run. He looked around, mad that he was kicked off of his reality.

He looked around, and after about an hour, he then walked up stairs. As he entered he saw all the boys sleeping. Most of the boy's had curtains drawn. Torte was the only one with out them drawn; he was most likely to tired to get up. He was snoring sincerely asleep. Jack fell backwards on his bed and fell instantly to sleep.

He and Hermione kissing, maybe at Madam Puddyfoot's Tea shop, kept flooding into his dreams. Either of them holding hands and showing Jealous Ron a thing or too about love, oh, what are dreams…? Ron was about to get going and kick the bucket, but Jack saw something else… something round. It had gold lettering on it. It was strange…black… and held something dark in it, not a secret… but something even more dark and evil.


	4. This Feeling Again

_**This Feeling Again**_

It's been three months since Hermione and Jack had the falling out, and now it is two days till Christmas brake. Everyone is looking forward to it, Hermione especially. She can't wait to be with Jack at his home. She kept picturing it big, and with many diamonds. Maybe his parents wouldn't like her. Maybe they would, maybe they loved books. Oh, she couldn't wait.

Secretly, Jack and Hermione had been going out; holding hands, hugging, and kissing whenever no one was looking. Jack felt a bit strange, he was sure Malfoy would spread the story as far as he could. Malfoy seemed to be acting strange also. He and Pansy are never out of sight of each other.

Ron has been blissfully, and thankfully unaware of this between Hermione and Jack. Or was it that he just didn't want to? Ether way he was always grumpy around him. Ron also had; a black eye, a bruise on his arm, and was quite limping. Seems Hermione had a go at him. Ron didn't go to the Hospital Wing though. He could have made a story about how Jack had done it to him.

Harry also seemed to be very angry when Jack entered the room. He leaves stomping the whole way. Hermione said she tried to talk to him, but he just grunted and left. It seemed that he acted normal, around Hermione. Why does he hold a grudge against me, what did I do?

Anyway, Hermione was packed, but Ron seems to be talking to Lara a lot. Hermione is always huffy around Lara, so, everyone is pretty much normal. This has been at least like this for three months, something must have been going on, but it all seems normal now, it seems almost strange to recognize it.

Hermione stood in front of the Great Hall. She was anxiously waiting for her boyfriend. It seems that she and I decided to let the secret out. I don't remember ever saying yes, but if Hermione wants it, who am I to argue. Jack ran up, and gently holding her close, he kissed her. Onlookers started with surprise.

She smiled warmly, and kissed him back. Then she gently gave him a hand gesture to follow her. She led him to the Gryffindor table, where she had started to eat till she realized that she had not seen him around.

Harry and Ron did not look up from their food when I took a seat. I greeted Ron and Harry warmly, but they gave him the cold stare. I looked at Hermione who also looked puzzled. She started to make a conversation to break the tension.

"So, uh, I guess… hey I know! Did you see the news in the prophet?" Hermione said brightly.

Harry immediately stared evilly at her. Hermione went quiet, but tried another attempt. But before she could start, Lara walked up. The guys in her wake goggled at her. Hermione growled.

"Jacky! Hey Jack-Jack, can I borrow 20 gallons?" She asked straight forward, most likely knowing that sweetness would not work on him for such a large amount.

"What do you want it for?" I asked suspiciously.

"For the Hogsmead Trip, Jackie." She replied vaguely.

"Hmmmmm…" I thought out loud. "Kay, here you go." I said pulling out twenty gallons. She smiled sweetly and took then from my outstretched hands. She nodded at Hermione and left.

Ron looked even madder then he was a few minutes ago. "Where the Bloody Hell did you get twenty gallons!" He yelled. Hermione shrunk down as eyes fell on Ron, who stood-up.

"My brother is a great quiddutch player you know." I replied softly. "And my pop works for the ministry, top office in the quiddutch level. Don't know what it's called."

Hermione looked at me with a bit of disgust. "Of course he hates Fudge and the old bat, too." I said quickly.

Ron sat back down, quiet as stone. Hermione looked around, everyone had turned back, but Lara was again walking down, but from Hermione's end. As she passed, her hair hit Hermione in the face.

She whispered in my ear, my face was filled with disgust. "Bloody HELL no!" I yelled. She started to whisper again, she was looking at Harry. "NO!" I yelled, she stalked away, unhappy.

Hermione leaned in to talk to me. "What was that about?" She asked. I looked at her; I started to whisper in her ear. Every few seconds she began to giggle. Then she started to laugh, Harry and Ron only caught; "Crush!" and "Him!"

She stopped enough to ask me, "S-so why did she want…" I whispered a bit louder. "She wanted to bring him over this summer." She burst out laughing, and I picked her up and took out of the Great Hall. People we staring, I guess I looked happy as I led her out.

"What the bloody hell was that? Well, at least he can swear…" Ron said.

"I dunno mate. Girls." Harry replied wisely.

"She just burst out laughing."

He stopped and looked to his right. Fred walked up alone to Ron. Harry and Ron gave him surprised looks. Both stared at him, Fred started to feel uncomfortable and gave a defiant, "What?"

"You're… alone?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Fred said typically, "so what?"

"I don't believe it…" Harry said.

"Where is George?"

Normally, George was not far from his twin. Those two were inseparable. So, it's easy to find it strange that Fred was all alone. Fred looked puzzled, but ignored the last question. George popped out of nowhere to stand beside his brother. "Did you hear what Granger was laughing herself silly over?"

"Nope, probably something dumb."

"Why is it that you hate Jack, little bro?"

"That," Ron said, "is none of you business."

"Oh, great comeback, don't know how you think of them."

"Shove it."

Hermione was still laughing as me sat her down in an empty class room. She tried to act serious, but she couldn't. The look Ron had, made her laughs so hard. She pulled on a stern face.

"So, he's not, right? That would be horrible." She said sternly, but quietly.

"Of course he's not, I agree, that would be a horrible thought." I said, it sounded as though I said it with too much force. "And besides, he hates me."

"At least she didn't ask to invite Harry; he's been in a strange mood."

Jack sprang his head up; he sensed something, something familiar… _like its one of them? Naw, not a… Horcrux…_

Q: This is getting good! Can you give any insight about the next chapter?

A: Nope. But I will say that we'll be seeing Jack's past more often. The mystery may get clearer or rougher. I don't know.


	5. Flashback of the Past Part One

_**Flashback of the Past**_

Jack looked around, his face was white. This horrible, but familiar feeling was haunting him. His eyes turned a wonderful shade of blue. Hermione pushed some hair out of her face undaunted by any feelings or changes. She stopped laughing, and just had a smile on her face. Jack looked at her and felt like he did before, as if she had felt it too. The common room was warm, and kids were still awake, but slowly slinked off to sleep. Hermione had noticed a few hours later that Jack looked pale.

He felt his face, "Naw, I'm fine." He said lying.

"Well, I… get some rest tomorrow, going to Hogsmead." She went to sleep soon after giving him a curious look. Jack soon drifted off to sleep in his arm chair which was quite warm and soft.

_A small boy, the age of 12, slowly walked down the corridor in Hogwarts. It was dark and creepy, and…and another feeling shot though him. His eyes darted from side-to-side as if he was doing something wrong. Blue flames were burning in his eyes like light showing the way forward. His blue hair moved like ocean waters, on the beach where birds flew. It moved today, even though it was windless. _

"_Kill, Kill, _

_The way we will. _

_Snaky, snaky,_

_Wakey, wakey. _

_Upon the wall, shooting feelings though the air,_

_I know you hear me. _

_I know you can, _

_You're not the only one who can."_

_The voice was snake-like, deep and echoing. It was coming from the ground, the sky, it seemed to be everywhere. Jack heard this all year and instead of a fruitless search he walked along. He felt an active feeling, he hated it. What ever it was, it was moving, it was being used. He couldn't explain this feeling. He felt like it was crying to him, whatever the thing was. It wanted to be free, free from the world. To be what it was made to be. A book or pages, but whatever it was, it was being mutilated. _

_He walked toward the edge of the corridor, and saw teachers all leaving out of a door, grim faced. It was in front of the teacher's room. They left slowly and Jack stood stock still, he was ready to move, but the door opened again. Harry Potter and Ron Weasly popped out of the door. "Coast Clear?" Harry asked. "Yeah…" Ron replied. Jack got the sudden feeling again. _

_Ron and Harry walked out and broke out into a run to their common room. Jack went too. Jack hid, waiting for the boys to walk out. They left, and Jack ran to the intersection where the girl's bathroom was. He was going inside anyway so, making sure that he was alone, walked in. He began to look in the cubicles, they were all empty. He was just looking at the last one when Moaning Myrtle flew out and began to yell. _

_"OOhhh look, boy in the Bathroom! Boy in the…" She looked into his eyes; the blue flames seemed to enchant her. "What are you doing in here?" She asked quietly. _

_"I was going to meet a friend here. But…" He heard footsteps coming toward the bathroom. Myrtle followed as Jack closed the door. She put a finger to her mouth and pointed toward the door. She flew up to the S-bend and waited._

_Harry's voice was heard. Myrtle gave him an 'I'll get rid of them' look. She flew though the door and started to say in her moaning voice, "Oh… it's you." Jack looked though the keyhole. A strange sight met his eyes. He saw Lockhart looking frightened and seemed as if he was taken hostage. He also saw Harry and Ron holding their wands toward him. Myrtle talked to them for a while then gave a sound of excitement. _

_She gave a short talk about her death, happy to tell her story that she forgot completely about Jack. He thought that he would be stuck there forever, than suddenly he looked toward the fountain. Harry had walked over to it and said something, then he tried again… in parceltongue. "OPEN" The fountain opened, the doors moved forward reviling a hole and an opening to jump in. They jumped in, Lockhart first, though very reluctantly. Next went Harry and then Ron. Myrtle flew over to Jack's cubical. _

"_Gone," she said._

_He sat down and talked to Myrtle for a while, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Dumbledore burst into the room. Jack stood quickly, "Go" he said. He wasn't talking to Jack or the girl ghost. He seemed to be talking to a red, fiery looking bird. The bird flew down the hole, but took a different path then the other three. Dumbledore gave Jack a look and he followed. He led him into Professor McGonagall's Office._

_"Please, tell me what happened, Mr. Krum." Jack told Dumbledore what happened, starting when he heard the voice over the intercom to when Dumbledore came. After he finished, he and Dumbledore sat in silence. _

_"So, you have been up to a lot lately, eh?" _

_"Yes sir, I- AGGH" Jack held his head, screaming in pain. It didn't sound like his scream, it sounding like another boy's. The book, his feelings were being stabbed, and with each stab, he felt it hurt his body. Dumbledore had come over him as soon as he saw something was wrong. Jack was saying, no, screaming something. _

"_NO! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! TOM! STOP SCREAMING IN MY HEAD! NO! STOP STABBING THE HORCRUX!" His eyes burning even more with blue fire, flying around like an actual flame, burning..._


End file.
